UCW Cooler December 2015
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Last 2015 PPV
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for making you wait for so long; I wanted to wait after TLC to see if my PPV would be better.**

The pyros went off at the entrance stage.

The arena was decorated in Christmas style with fake snow at the entrance and stuff on the sides like Christmas trees and gifts.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey with Bobby Senior at UCW Cooler December live from San Diego, California!"

"The crowd is on fire as we get ready to kick-off this last year's PPV with a match for the UCW Technical Championship, dear fans!"

 **(Shrine by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Technical Championship! Introducing first, Being accompanied by Suke, from Changai, China, BALBO!"

The huge man was wearing his red robe and was followed by Suke. He was getting booed by the crowd as he was slowly making his way to the ring. Once inside, he removed his robe which Suke took and left the ring, Balbo waiting for the champ to come out.

 **(Raisonnance by Crossbones starts playing)**

"And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, he is the UCW Technical Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

The young wrestler was cheered by the crowd as he ran from the entrance to the ring, clapping in fans' hands on the way. He bowed respectfully once on the steel steps before entering the ring. Once inside, he jumped on a top turnbuckle while holding his title belt in the air.

Suddenly, Bablo smashed him from behind, making him drop the belt out of the ring and the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Balbo pushed Shinji in a corner and started giving punches and headbutts until the ref made him stop.

He then charged at Shinji once more with a corner splash followed by a flip and held him with a headlock.

Shinji groaned in pain and stayed like this for one entire minute before managing to get on his feet and smashing Balbo in the stomach.

This last one, however, headbutted him, knocking him to the ground, and followed with an elbow drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Balbo waited for a moment before screaming in rage and going for a running Senton which Shinji avoided in time, letting the big man crashing.

After a moment, Balbo got on his knees and Shinji started kicking him multiple times on the chest before going for a Roundhouse Kick. Balbo dodged it and grabbed him by the throat. He then pushed Shinji out of the ring by the top rope.

Balbo distracted the ref, allowing Suke to grab Shinji and throw him into the steel steps before getting him back in the ring and letting Balbo pinning him.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

In anger, Balbo started choking Shinji and the ref made him stop.

Balbo then got Shinji back up and putted his head between his legs before applying a Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to put Shinji down?!" Joey asked.

Balbo waited for Shinji to get back up and turn around before grabbing him in position for his Balbo Bomb.

Shinji, however, broke free with a kick to his stomach and replied with a Dropkick, pushing Balbo in a corner.

He then charged into him with a Double Knee Strike, screamed to fire up the crowd, and charged again. After three times, he made a impressive strength demonstration by applying a Suplex to Balbo and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji didn't cared and climbed the top turnbuckle to get Balbo with a Diving Karate Chop straight on top of his head, stunning him. He repeated the action with the four turnbuckles before Balbo finally went down and pinned him.

"1!...2!...Thr-"

Suke grabbed Balbo's feet and putted it on the rope, forcing the break.

Shinji then jumped outside on Suke in a Springboard Drive.

The crowd started chanting: "Thank you Shinji!"

Balbo then came outside and after looking on Suke, grabbed Shinji and brought him back into the ring before grabbing him in position for his finisher.

As he lifted him, Shinji caught Balbo in a Jumping DDT.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

As the two were slowly getting up, Matt Ace, wearing his civil clothes, suddenly jumped from the crowd and attacked Suke by punching him on the floor.

Balbo noticed it and screamed at Ace to stop from the ropes. While he was screaming, Shinji suddenly caught him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

Shinji immediately rolled out of the ring.

"Here is your winner and still UCW Technical Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

Matt Ace joined the winner on the entrance as the ref brought him his belt and shared an hug with him.

Balbo looked at them in anger from the ring and stomped on this last one.

"Shinji is still our champ, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey happily said.

"He won because of Matt Ace's interference!" Bobby protested.

"Suke also interefered for Balbo, so I think it's fair."

* * *

In the backstage, Death Rowe was walking before being stopped by Kenny.

"Excuse me, Death Rowe, do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

"In a moment, you're gonna compete in the Feast or Fired Match against 12 other superstars, where you'll risk to either won a World title shot, a Secondary title shot, a Tag Team title shot or be suspended for a month. What are you thoughts?"

"Honestly, I don't care about which briefcase I will get cause in the end, I will end up with a title around my waist. And if I take the suspension, I will simply chase my title in a month after. That's as simple as that."


	2. Chapter 2

Back from the commercial break, the bell rang three times.

"The following contest is a Feast or Fired Match! One of the briefcases content a world title shot, the other a secondary title shot, the other a tag title shot and the last one a 30 days suspension slip."

 **(Whatever by Our Lady Peace starts playing)**

"The first participant, Death Rowe!"

 **(What Does The Fox Say by Ylvis starts playing)**

"The Young Ducks!"

 **(Cookie Dance by Chocolate Chip starts playing)**

"Mr. cook and The Lobster!"

 **(Fire Burning by Sean Kingstong starts playing)**

"UCW Legend, Spicy Man!"

 **(Before I forget by Slipknot starts playing)**

"James Stark!"

 **(Death Grip by George Gabriel starts playing)**

"David Knot!"

 **(Hero by Nickelback starts playing)**

"The Superheroes!"

 **(** **He's such a coward that he can laugh( izaya's theme from durarara) starts playing)**

"Lucas Ryan!"

 **(You And Who's Army by Radiohead starts playing)**

"And finally, Jack Vinson!"

The twelve wrestlers were all in the ring, looking at the four brifcases hanging on the poles' top on each corner.

Once the bell rang, they all started brawling.

Most of them ended outside the ring where they continued to brawl while the Superheroes were unching the Young Ducks in the ring.

The two of them then charged in the ropes, only to be greeted by a Superkick from both of the Ducks.

Thomas then grabbed Mr. Cook on the apron with his feet, allowing Tiago to hit him with a Dropkick.

After that, the brothers exchanged a high-five before David Knot knocked them down with a double clothesline.

He screamed at the crowd who booed him before turning around and being met with punches from Spicy Man.

This last one then charged in the ropes, only to be met by a Crossbody from the huge David.

This last one then lifted the UCW legend on his shoulder and screamed in rage before applying a Running Powerslam.

He threw Spicy Man outside the ring before being met by a Ripper's Mark (Big Boot) from Jack Vinson, stunning him.

He followed with a clothesline which knocked both him and David out of the ring.

After a minute to recover, they started brawling with the Young Ducks joining them. Lucas Ryan suddenly jumped on them with a Crazy Dive (Suicide Dive), knocking all of them down.

As they all got back on their feet, The Lobster climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on them with a Moonsault.

It didn't ended there as James Stark got on the apron and jumped on them with a Springboard Moonsault.

The fans started chanting: "This is awesome!"

Meanwhile, into the ring, Mr. Cock climbed a turnbuckle and was about to catch the briefcase number 3 when Death Rowe jumped behind him and applied a Back Suplex from the turnbuckle.

As the two wrestlers slowly got back on their feet, Mr. Cook tried to hit a Spinning Kick, but Rowe dodged and replied with a Running DDT.

As soon as he got back on his feet, The Lobster tried to clothesline him, but he dodged, kicked him in the stomach and applied his Guillotine.

He then climbed a turnbuckle and managed to unhook the briefcase number 1. Not wasting a moment, he jumped outside the ring with his briefcase.

"Death Rowe got the briefcase number 1!"

Everybody looked at the masked wrestler as he left with his briefcase.

Back into the ring, the Young ducks turned around to see David Knot trying to knock them again with a double clothesline. However, this time, they managed to dodge him and greet him with a Superkick from Thomas.

It was followed by another Superkick from Tiago which stunned David. They followed with a double Superkick, but David was still not down.

They then both ran into the ropes, but Spicy Man grabbed Tiago's feet and dragged him outside. As Thomas was distracted by this, David took benefit of the moment to surprise the young duck with a Reverse STO.

He then climbed a turnbuckle and, before anyone could reach him, unhooked the briefcase number 2 and walked out of the ring.

"David Knot got briefcase number 2!"

The Lobster was about to grab briefcase number 4 when Spicy Man came to grab him on his shoulders and ran before applying his Spicy Drop.

He then showed some dancing moves to make the crowd cheer for him before climbing up a turnbuckle.

James Stark suddenly Ran from the apron beside him and hit his Nightmare Elbow on his face, knocking the legend from the turnbuckle.

He then himself climbed the turnbuckle and managed to grab the briefcase number 4 before jumping outside of the ring.

"James Stark got briefcase number 4!"

Little Tornado was on the turnbuckle about to get the last briefcase when Lucas Ryan came behind him and made him fall on his balls (ouch!).

He then climbed up and applied his How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Fuck You (Top Rope Brainbuster on the turnbuckle).

Once he got back up, Tiago tried to Superkick him, but he dodged and applied his Blackout (Reverse DDT).

Spicy Man was the next one to try to stop him in vain as he kicked him in the stomach and went for his Out Of Your Mind (Curb Stomp).

Jack Vinson suddenly grabbed him on his shoulders and applied his Wasteland (like Wade Barrett).

While this was going on, Josey climbed the top turnbuckle and grabbed the briefcase number 3 and jumped happily into the ring.

However, he suddenly realized that the other participants surrounded him as they all wanted his briefcase.

He suddenly noticed his partner, Little Tornado, alone outside the ring and screamed at him before throwing the briefcase which he grabbed in mid air.

"Little Tornado got the briefcase number 3 and the match is over!"

Littla Tornado happily joined Death Rowe, David Knot and James Stark on the stage with his briefcase.

"And we got our four Feast of Fired winners, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey said.

"Don't go anywhere as we will discover who won what after this commercial break!" Bobby added.

AFTER COMMERCIAL BREAK

Kenny joined the FOF winners.

"Dear fans, we will now discover who won a world title shot, a secondary title shot, a tag title shot and a ticket for a 30 days suspension. Death Rowe, if you wanna go fist."

The masked wrestler took his briefcase and nervously opened it. He then turned it around to reveal it was written: "World Title Shot"

"And Death Rowe gets the world title shot!" Kenny said as Rowe happily left while the others were dissapointed.

"David Knot, your turn."

The big wrestler opened his briefcase and turned it around to reveal it was written: "30 days suspension"

"And David is suspended for one motnh!"

The big guy angrily threw his briefcase away as he headed backstage in anger.

"Wow! He, he. James and Tornado, it's your turn." He said as they opened their briefcases simultaneously.

They both turned them around to reveal James got the secondary title shot while Tornado got the tag title one.

James left with a smile as Josey came to celebrat with his super hero partner.


	3. Chapter 3

TJ Skill was getting ready in his backstage room, putting his gloves on.

Someone then arrived before him. It was Martin Freund.

"Hi, champ. What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to clarify something: I understand that you recently started here in UCW and you already got a world title shot. But I want my opponent to give the best of himself. Think you can do that for me?"

TJ looked at the belt before looking back at the champ. "Hell yeah!"

He held his hand toward him and they shared an handshake before Martin left.

* * *

Back in the arena

 **(Disciple by Slayer starts playing)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, "The Psychotic Animal", "The Legend Killer", WOLFGANG!"

Wolfgang arrived on the stage entrance, being cheered by the crowd. He stopped to slowly make the heavy metal sign with some fans in the crowd immitating him. He then calmly walked toward the ring and rolled Under the ropes to enter. Inside, he once again made the heavy metal sign before looking at the stage, waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Slay Me by Dale Oliver starts playing)**

The crowd went wild.

"And his opponent, from Venise Beach, California, UCW Legend, JAMESON THE PHOENIX OWL!"

Jameson is like Sting but in purple and red and phoenix design on his suit instead of scorpion's.

He arrived on the stage and screamed: "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" to which the crowd immitated him.

He then slowly walked toward the ring, removed his robe before entering, and rolled Inside. he then climbed a top turnbuckle to make the crowd cheer loud for him before getting down and looking at Wolfgang.

The ref called for the belt and started the match.

The two opponents glared at each other with the crowd screaming: "Let's go Jameson!"

The two then locked into a clinch. Jameson won after a few seconds by pushing Wolfgang into a corner. The legend then showed his muscles, making the crowd cheer for him as Wolfgang was watching in awe.

However, he quickly got angry and tried to clothesline Jameson only for this last one to dodge and reply with a chop to his chest, making the crowd say: "WOOOOOO!"

Jameson then pushed Wolfgang in the ropes for an Irish Whip, but he reversed it and bent down and be greeted by a Kneebuster from Jameson which stunned him.

He waisted no time and followed with an Atomic Drop and a Dropkick for the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Jameson smiled and let Wolfgang replying into a corner before screaming: "WOOOO!" and going for a Stinger Splash. However, Wolfgang moved out of the way to let him slam into the corner, stunning him, and caught him from behind with a Back Suplex.

He then got Jameson back up, pushed him in the ropes and applied a T-bone Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!..2! KICKOUT!"

Jameson rolled into a corner and Wolfgang chopped him. However, this only made him look angry with each chops. With a last one, Jameson "Stung up" and blocked Wolfgang's punch before punching him multiple times.

He then applied a Body Slam to Wolfgang and grabbed his legs. Knowing what he was gonna do, he begged for him to stop while the crowd made the YES! chant.

Jameson then locked his legs and turned him to lock his Phoenix Death Lock, making Wolfgang scream in pain. It took him 20 seconds before managing to crawl to the ropes and force the break.

The UCW legend waited for Wolfgang to get on his knee before charging in the ropes and being greeted by a Spinebuster from his opponent who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The legend killer was far from done and locked Jameson into a Triangle Choke. The legend struggled and took 18 seconds to crawl to the ropes and break the hold.

However, the break was cut short as Wolfgang brought him back in the middle of the ring and applied an Armbar on his right arm. The crowd chanted: "Hold on, Jameson!"

This time, it took one entire minute for him to grab the rope and break the hold. He held his arm in pain after the damages have been done.

Once the legend got back up, Wolfgang screamed in rage and tried to hit a clothesline, only to be dodged, allowing Jameson to reply with a kick to the stomach and a DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then grabbed Wolfgang and applied a Suplex before rolling into a corner opposite to him.

He then charged and this time, he managed to hit his Stinger Splash on Wolfgang, stunning him.

He then went back in his corner and charged for another Stinger Splash, only to be greeted in mid-way by a Spear from Wolfgang.

This last one took a moment to catch his breath before grabbing Jameson's legs and slowly turning him into a Boston Crab position. Many thought that Jameson was going to tap out as he shook his hands a lot. But he still managed to get to the ropes, making the crowd cheer loudly and Wolfgang scream in shock as his third submission attempt failed.

Wolfgang let out a big anger yell before charging in the ropes another time, this time being greeted by a Back Body Drop from the Jameson.

This last one climbed up on a top turnbuckle and waited for Wolfgang to turn around before jumping on him with a Diving Crossbody.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

At this point, the fans started chanting: "This is awesome!"

Jameson then putted Wolfgang belly first on a corner before charging and hitting a Stinger Splash. To everybody's surprise, he followed with his Phoenix Death Drop (Reverse DDT) and the pin.

"1!...2!...Thre-"

The count was stopped as the ref noticed Wolfgang's foot on the ropes, receiving a deceived chant from the crowd.

Jameson, however, quickly shove it away and held Wolfgang in position for another Phoenix Death Drop. This time, Wolfgang struggled to get free, pushing the ref into the struggling.

While the struggling was keep going, Wolfgang sent a kick between Jameson's legs while the ref couldn't see. He then caught the legend by surprise with his Anaconda Vice.

Unfortunately, this time, Jameson was too tired and, after 16 seconds, had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner by submission, WOLFGANG!"

The crowd booed as this last one left the ring with a smirk at Jameson, clearly happy to have killed another legend.

Jameson weakly got on his feet and looked a little deceived to have lost, but felt better as the crowd cheered "Thank you, Jameson" for him.

He smiled and left the ring to go hug some fans at ringisde before leaving.

"Despite his age, Jameson The Phoenix Owl still showed us a great match!" Joey said as he clapped.

"I agree; he will always be one of the greatest UCW legends!" Bobby added.

"Don't go anywhere, dear fans; the action is just getting started!"

"After this commercial break, the team of UCW Ultra Cool Divas Champion, Katarina Love and Shamera Wilde will take on the team of Skyler The Elf Owl and "The Queen of Belly Dance" Diana Batist in Tag Team action to crown the first eevr UCW Divas Tag Team Champions!"


	4. Chapter 4

Back from the commercial break

 **(Amazing by CFO$ starts playing)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team match for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, both from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the team of UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, Katarina Love and Shamera Wilde, THE ROYALS!"

The two got a positive reaction from the crowd, despite being heels (but is that new?). They made their way to the ring like usually and looked at the Divas Tag belts which were beside the announce table from the ring.

 **(Christinna Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup starts playing)**

"And their opponents, from the Desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole and Sumy, Ukraine, Skyler The Elf Owl and "The Queen Of Metal Belly Dance" Diana Batist!"

The crowd cheered for them as they arrived on the stage with Skyler showing her "wings" and Diana showing some metal belly dance moves. They clapped in fans' hands on their way before getting into the ring. There, they both climbed a top turnbuckle with Sky showing her wings and Diana some belly dance moves again to get cheered by the crowd.

"Excuse-me, ladies." Katarina who took a microphone said. "On the way here, Shamera and I had an idea; to make this match a little more interesting, why wouldn't we turn it into a Two Out of Three Falls Match?"

The crowd cheered and started chanting YES!

Skyler and Diana hesitated for a moment before looking at their opponents and nodding.

They asked the referee if it was okay and he answered that it shouldn't cause any problem and called for the bell.

Shamera and Skyler decided to go first while their respective partner went into their corner. The two girls started walking around for a moment before locking in a clinch which was short as Shamera grabbed Sky from behind and applied a side suplex.

Sky quickly managed to get out of the hold and took Shamera in a key lock immediately followed by a headlock. However, Shamera quickly pushed her into a corner and charged only to receive a feet counter from the little girl who followed by crawling between her legs and kick her face with both of her feet to knock her into a corner.

In rage, Shamera charged at Sky who made her fall head first by kneeling her leg. Sky followed by grabbing her into another headlock followed by an Arm Drag.

Shamera took a moment to watch Skyler in shock as she couldn't control her despite her small size.

In anger, she started running after her and tried to grab her when she passed in the ropes, but Sky did a 619, sending Shamera to throw herself outside the ring and making the crowd laugh.

Katarina slapped herself in the face at the humiliation. Shamera went on the apron and waited a moment before entering the ring. She then screamed: "I can get really Wilde!" at Sky.

Sky was about to attack when Shamera kicked her in the stomach and clotheslined her before taunting Diana and not realizing that Sky jumped back on her feet behind her.

Once Shamera turned around, she was surprised and tried to clothesline the elf owl only for her to dodge and take her into a Head Scissors Takedown. Sky then gave the tag to Diana who entered the ring.

The two glared at each other for a moment with Diana smiling before Shamera decided to tag Katarina in.

She went in and walked around with Diana for a moment before locking in a clinch which Diana quickly won by taking Katarina in a headlock. Love then pushed her in the ropes for an irish whip and went for a should tackle which Diana easily won.

She followed with two Arm Drags and a Dropkick before dragging her into a corner to send her some chops and punches until the ref made her stop.

She then putted Katarina into another headlock from which she broke free and applied an Irish Whip. She bent down but Diana kicked her in the face and went to knock Shamera off the apron. This was an error as Katarina attacked her from behind.

She pushed her into the her corner before following with a Back Body Drop and the pin.

"1!..2! KICKOUT!"

Katarina tagged Shamera, who got back on the apron, in and she immediately kicked down Diana. She then ran to the opponents' corner to knock Skyler off the apron.

She then went back to Diana and struggled her on the middle rope with her knee until the ref made her stop. She then got her back up and applied a Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shamera tagged Katarina in and she kicked Diana in the stomach, making her retreat in a corner. There, Katarina chopped her a few times before irish whipping her to the opposite corner and charging, only to be greeted by an elbow counter. Diana then climbed on the second turnbuckle and jumped on Katarina with a Missile Dropkick.

The two women lain on the floor for a moment before Katarina tagged Shamera who tried to clothesline Diana, but she dodged her and surprised her with her Hips From Hell. she then ran into the ropes to apply her Metal Leg Drop.

After so many efforts, Diana managed to tag Skyler who jumped on Shamera into a Springboard Seated Senton. Shamera tried to clothesline her, but Sky dodged and replied with a Springboard Moonsault followed by the pin.

Katarina then got in and tried to attack, but Sky dodged and Diana smashed her in the face, stunning her. Sky then ran in the ropes and caught both Katarina and Shamera into a Wheelbarrow Bulldog.

The crowd started chanting: "Let's go, Skyler!"

Sky tried to pin Shamera but Katarina broke the count and pushed her in the ropes. She then charged at her, but Sky kicked her in the face, jumped on the ropes and caught Katarina in a Springboard Hurricanrana which knocked her on the second rope.

Skyler ran in the opposite ropes to go for her Sandstorm, but Shamera surprised her with kick to the stomach followed by a Snap DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Suddenly, Diana entered the ring and knocked Katarina out with a clothesline before going to Shamera, kicking her and lifting her on her shoulder in a Powerbomb psotion.

Sky went on the apron before jumping on Shamera in a Springboard Seated Senton simultaneously with Diana's Powerbomb and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3! Skyler The Elf Owl and Diana Batist wins the first fall!"

"What an amazing team move Sky and Diana showed there!" Joey said.

The two friends hugged each while waiting for the rest time to be done.

Once the match was restarted, Skyler looked at Shamera who was on her knees before charging in the ropes. Suddenly, Shamera surprised her with a Sitting Spinebuster.

She then ran into the ropes and caught her with an Handspring Moonsault before going to tag Katarina Love. The two then applied a double Suplex to Skyler before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina smiled and lifted her arms to the crowd before jumping on Skyler with a Standing Moonsault Knee Drop and pinned her.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina got angry and putted Sky into a Sleeper Hold submission. Diana started clapping to cheer Skyler and the crowd followed her.

Eventually, the little girl managed to get on her feet and got Katarina with a Stunner. She followed with a Dropkick to her right leg which forced her on one knee. She finished with a Dropkick to her face which made her fall.

Sky then climbed a top turnbuckle while trying to deal with the pain. Shamera suddenly made her fall on her groin. In anger, Diana got off the apron and went to Shamera to start a brawl with her.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Katarina climbed the turnbuckle and caught Skyler with an avalanche Suplex immediately followed by another Suplex (like Seth Rollins) and pinned her.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina couldn't believe Skyler's resistance. Meanwhile, outside the ring, Shamera was stunned and Diana charged at her only to be greeted by a Hip Toss straight on the steel steps.

Back in the ring, Katarina putted Skyler on her shoulders and was going for her Love Bites, but Sky countered into a Hurricanrana, sending her to crash her head into a corner and knocking her down.

Skyler then ran and jumped on the second rope to go for a Lionsault, but Shamera smashed her in the face with the Ultra Cool Divas belt. The ref didn't see it as he was looking after Diana outside.

Katarina grinned and took Skyler on her shoulders to apply her Love Bites and followed with the pin which the ref saw this time.

"1!...2!...3! The Royals wins the second fall!"

They hugged each other and waited for the rest time to be done.

Once the time was up, Katarina tagged Shamera who kicked Sky in the stomach and ran in the ropes to hit her Wilde Style (Corkscrew Axekick) and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...Three-"

The ref stopped as Sky grabbed the rope with her hand.

Shamera dragged Sky far from the ropes before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping with The Phoenix (a Phoenix Splash) and enchained with the pin.

"1!..2!...Thre-"

Diana jumped in time to stop the pin. Katarina then jumped into the ring and tried to throw Diana out only for the belly dancer to reverse it and throw her out herself.

Shamera tried to clothesline her, but she dodged, grabbed her hair with both of her hands and pressed her on a second rope. She then looked at Skyler, who justly got back on her weak feet, and told her to charge.

She obeyed and charged in the ropes as Shamera tried to free herself in vain and she hit her Sandstorm which stunned her. Diana followed by grabbing her on her shoulders and applied her Metal Slam.

Diana then noticed Katarina outside and jumped on her with a Springboard Crossbody to knock her down.

Back in the ring, Skyler jumped on Shamera with a Springboard Splash and let herself lay on her for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

Skyler was surprised as the bell rang and the match came to an end.

"Here are your winners and the first UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, Skyler The Elf Owl and Diana Batist!"

The ref brought Skyler the belts which she happily took in her hands. Soon, she was joined by Diana who happily hugged Skyler and she gave her one of the belts before they lifted their hands together.

The crowd was cheering: "You deserve it!" for them as Katarina and Shamera were still laying down.

"Skyler and Diana are our first ever Divas Tag Team champs, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey happily said.

"There's no denying that they truly deserves this moment!" Bobby added.

"Stay with us as NintenGO! and Wrestlestation will clash into a Gamer's Market Street Fight Match after this commercial break!"


	5. Chapter 5

Back from the commercial break

The ring was surrounded by tables with items such as boxes with old Nintendo and Playstation games, weapons like Mario's hammer, Kratos' blades and pokeballs, etc.

 **(Trinity by 009 Sound system starts playing)**

"The following contest is a Gamer's Market Street Fight Match! Introducing first, the team of Gatchet and Gaming Clown, WRESTLESTATION!"

They both arrived on the stage under the crowd's cheering. Gatchet was holding a toy of Ratchet's key. They slowly walked toward the ring before entering it and screaming: "PS RULES!" and waiting for their opponents to come out.

 **(Super Mario Bros Theme starts playing)**

"And their opponents, the team of Player #1 and #2, NINTENGO!"

They arrived on the stage being cheered by the crowd. Player #2 was wearing a toy Link shield on his left hand and a toy Link sword in his right one. They clapped in fans' hands while on their way to the ring. Player #1 stopped next to a table and took a Kirby hammer toy. They then went into the ring and looked at their opponents.

As soon as the ref called for the bell, Gaming Clown started punching Player #1 into a corner and Gatchet tried to smash Player #2 with his Ratchet key, only for him to dodge and reply with a shield smash in the face.

Despite being stunned, Gatchet quickly started smashing his key on #2's shield, making him step back into a corner.

Meanwhile, Gaming Clown threw #1 out of the ring and followed by walking to a Playstation table and looking at the objects. After looking for a moment, he took Half-Life Gordon Freeman's crowbar and happily rubbed it with one hand before turning back to #1.

Into the ring, #2 and Gatchet were now looking at each other in the ring and decided to throw their weapons before walking around in the ring. Gatchet then started insulting the NES and told #2 : "Zelda is a tramp!" He looked in shock before starting punching him furiously.

Outside the ring, #1 was laying on the ground and Gaming Clown was about to attack him with his crowbar, but he Grabbed a Pokéball and threw it at his face, stunning him. He then got back up and pushed Clown into the barricade.

Into the ring, #2 was punching Gatchet in the ropes and knocked him outside with a clothesline and waited for him to get back up before jumping outside in a Springboard Hurricanrana, making the crowd cheer.

Meanwhile, #1 setted Gaming Clown for a Piledriver, but this last one reversed it, making #1 flip on his back. He then walked over to another table and took a nailed baseball bat like in Dead Island. He then waited for #1 to turn around before smashing it in his stomach, making him fall down in pain.

Meanwhile, #2 setted Gatchet up and threw him with the Boomerang move to crash head first into the steel pose, busting him open in the forehead. He then noticed #1 in trouble and ran to his rescue.

As Gaming Clown was about to smash #1 with his nailed bat, #2 Grabbed the crowbar and smashed him in the back with it, making him held his back in pain. He then helped #1 back up before they took Clown back in the ring.

#2 climbed a top turnbuckle as #1 Body Slammed Gaming Clown and stepped back. #2 then jumped in a Luigi Headbutt (Diving Headbutt) on Gaming Clown and followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

#1 shrugged and climbed a second turnbuckle and let Gaming Clown getting back up before hitting his Starfox (Missile Dropkick) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd started chanting : "Wrestlestation/NintenGO!"

#1 then ran into the ropes and jumped on Gaming Clown with a Donkey Kong Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Suddenly, Gatchet jumped in to break the count. #2 tried to attack him only for Gatchet to dodge and reply with aCrash Spin (A Spinning Elbow Smash).

#1 grabbed him by the neck and screamed : "Pac-Man Bite!" before bitting his forehead and throwing him outside. Gatchet rested on an items table while holding his forehead which was bleeding even more because of the bite.

#1 noticed it and licked the blood on his lips before climbing a top turnbuckle and glaring at Gatchet. He then jumped from the tunrbuckle, but Gatchet moved out of the way, letting him to crash on the table and all the items.

The crowd started chanting: "Holy shit!"

Back in the ring, #2 tried to kick Gaming Clown in the stomach, only for the latest to grab his foot, but #2 then kicked his head with an Enzuigiri, stunning him. He followed with a Codebreaker.

This was the moment Gatchet chose to get back in the ring and charge into #2 with a Spyro Charge (Spear). He then screamed: "ICO!" before taking #2 back up and applying his Icornado (Like James Storm's Eye of the Storm) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gatchet was surprised and called for Gaming Clown before getting Player #2 on his shoulders. They then charged and hit the Thunder Express on him and Clown followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match came to an end.

"Here are your winners, Gatchet, Gaming Clown, WRESTLESTATION!"

The crowd cheered for them as they hugged each other and screamed: "Playstation rules!"

"Wow! Wrestlestation wins! That is awesome!" Bobby happily said.

"Yeah. Nintendo was all my childhood. I love Playstation, but still..." Joey said less happily.

"Don't worry, Joey. Coming next is the Falls Count Anywhere Match between Vanessa Voorhees and Jessica Batista for the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship! Stay with us."


	6. Chapter 6

**(I walk Alone by Saliva starts playing)**

"The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship! Introducing first, from Washington, DC, "The Weapon" JESSICA BATISTA!"

The crowd cheered as she arrived on the stage and made the gatling move with the pyro exploding before making her way to the ring. Once inside the ring, she grabbed the ropes and shook them like her father before waiting for her opponent to come out.

 **(Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombies starts playing)**

"And her opponent, from Crystal Lake, she is the UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion, VANESSA VOORHEES!"

The crowd cheered as she arrived on the stage, wearing her hockey mask on her face and belt on her shoulder. She glared at the ring before slowly walking. Suddenly, someone jumped from the barricade behind her and attacked Vanessa from behind. She was exactly like Jessica but with long dark hair.

In the ring, Jessica smiled and took a microphone. "Dear Vanessa, I present you Jasmine Batista, my older sister!"

Jasmine grabbed Vanessa and removed her mask before throwing her against the barricade, making her groan in pain. She then dragged her to the entrance stage and smashed her against the panel, breaking some lights and making her fall.

Jasmine then tried to throw Vanessa into a Christmas tree, but she reversed it and sent herself to crash into it. Vanessa then picked a fake gift box and waited for Jasmine to get up before smashing her head with it.

A fan then handed her a plastic beer cup which she took and drunk before throwing it down on Jasmine. She then walked over to a wall and grabbed a fire extinguisher before going to Jasmine who was on her knees and shoot the white powder on her.

Seeing her older sister in trouble, Jessica went out of the ring and ran toward the stage. Meanwhile, Vanessa placed Jasmine in a DDT position and applied her Vanessa's Lament (Twist Of Fate) on her.

Jessica then arrived behind her, turned her and surprised her with a Spinebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jessica then grabbed Vanessa and threw her above the barricade, into the crowd's passage before following. She went on Vanessa and started punching repeatedly despite the fans around tapping on her.

She then got back up and took a trash can which she putted the content on the floor before walking to Vanessa. She lifted the trash can to attack, but Vanessa kicked her between the legs, making her let go of the trash can which Vanessa grabbed and smashed her head with.

She then dragged Jessica all the way through the crowd until the barricade which she speared her through, destroying it. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Once they were both back up, Jessica suddenly grabbed Vanessa and smashed her head against the steel pose, busting her head open, letting blood flowing on her head. She then pushed her back into the ring before getting a table from underneath the ring and telling it will be for later.

She then went back in the ring and waited for Vanessa to get up, getting ready for her Spear. Once she was up and turned around, Jessica charged, only to receive a Big Boot to the face from Vanessa.

She then grabbed her, threw her into a corner and charged with a Clothesline followed by a Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She got back up and lifted her hand, ready for the Chokeslam. Once Jessica turned around, Vanessa grabbed her and applied her Chokeslam. She then passed her thumb on her neck before grabbing Jessica and getting ready for the Tombstone.

However, as she got her on her shoulder, Jessica managed to land back on her feet and Jasmine, who justly entered the ring surprised her with a Superkick. Jessica thanked her sister who putted Vanessa back on her feet and she charged into her with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jasmine told her sister to finish Vanessa. Jessica nodded and putted her between her legs before applying her Batista Bomb. She didn't went for the pin, however, and instead applied her Batista Bite submission lock instead.

Suddenly, the lights turned off. "Wait! What's happening?!" Joey asked.

Then, when the lights were back on, Vanessa was still laying down and the Batista sisters were now standing with a girl pretty tall who had long brown hair and was wearing a black tank top and pants with white wisps adorning them along with black boots.

They starred at her for a moment before Jasmine charged at her, only to be greeted by a Big Boot. Jessica also tried but was greeted by a clothesline. She then putted Jasmine between her legs and applied a Last Ride.

Her attention turned to Jessica to who she applied her Reaper's Scythe (Modified Lifting Reverse STO) and left the ring without doing anything else.

Vanessa chose this moment to get up and dragged Jessica outside to the table on which she climbed with her. She then putted her between her legs and applied a Piledriver through the table and enchained with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion, VANESSA VOORHEES!"

The crowd cheered as she weakly went to take her belt and leaving with taking her hockey mask on the way.

"Vanessa is still the champ! But who was that person who came to her help?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure; Jessica and Jasmine will remember this night for a long-wait a minute! I receive something from backstage"

* * *

In the backstage, a medical team was looking after Rocket Arsenal who was laying down in pain as Big Daddy W was watching him.

"He got attacked! He won't be able to compete tonight!" The doc said.

"What?! But we got a match coming right now!" Big Daddy W said.

"You'll have to cancel it."

He looked down for a moment. "No! You know what; I'm gonna face Triple Xtreme on my own!" He said as he left with the medical team looking in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey Baby by Pitbull and T-pain starts playing)**

"The following contest is a 2-on-1 Handicap Match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, BIG DADDY W!"

The crowd gave a mix reaction as the big man slowly walked toward the ring. He then climbed the steel steps and entered the ring by the third rope before making a W with both of his hands and waiting for his opponents to come out.

 **(Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo starts playing)**

"And his opponents, being accompanied by Iris Black, the team of Jess Nitro and Max Omega, TRIPLE XTREME!"

The crowd cheered as the extreme trio arrived on the stage and had purple fireworks getting off as they made they way to the ring. They then both slipped under the first ropes into the ring as Iris stayed outside.

The ref called for the bell and the match started.

The two brothers waisted no time and attacked the giant together. This last one took not time to push Max back and punched Jess in the stomach, followed by an axe smash on his back which putted him down.

He then putted him into a corner and struggled him with both of his hands. Max came to his help by jumping on Big Daddy's back in a Sleeper Hold position. After struggling a moment, Big Daddy managed to grab Max in a Military Press Slam.

He then grabbed him and threw him into his brother with an Irish Whip. He then chopped hardly Max on the chest before running in the ropes and hitting the two brothers with a corner splash which knocked both of them down. He pinned Jess.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he got back up, Max started kicking and punching him quickly before running into the ropes and being greeted by a One-handed Chokeslam. He followed with an Elbow Drop and the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Jess jumped to stop the count. He then punched Big Daddy as he slowly got back on his feet and tried to kick him, but he grabbed his foot. Jess, however, turned it into a back kick which stunned Big Daddy.

Jess then ran into the ropes toward him and slammed into him, which wasn't enough to put him down. He repeated the action again. As he was going for a third attempt, Big Daddy W suddenly caught him with a Samoan Drop.

He then made a W sign with his hands to the crowd before turning to Max who justly got up and grabbed him to apply a Spinning Side Slam.

Before he could go for the pin, however, Iris Black, who grabbed a chair, went into the ring and slammed him in the back with it. The ref called for the bell.

"The winner of this match by disqualification, Big Daddy W! However, still your UCW Ultra Team Champions, Triple Xtreme!"

As Iris kept smashing on Big Daddy with her chair, Jess and Max walked out of the ring take one on their own and smashed Big Daddy W with a Con-Chair-To, leaving him on the ground. They then took their belts and left.

"Wow! I think it's the first time I see someone retaining s title by disqualification right here in UCW!" Joey said.

"Big Daddy completely dominated this match when Iris Black interfered with a chair and got Triple Xtreme disqualified!" Bobby added.

"I don't know if this is truly an honorable way to retain a title, but still."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Centuries by Fall Out Boys starts playing)**

"The following contest is a Submission Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Submission Champonship! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW Submission Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd cheered for the British wrestler as he slowly walked toward the ring with his robe and belt around his waist. He then entered the ring via the steel steps and between the ropes.

 **(Power Rangers Theme starts playing)**

"And his opponent, from Taiwan, Japan, JUSHIN ICEBERG BLIZZARD!"

The fans waited, but Jushin didn't came out after any seconds.

Brooklyn then took a microphone and started talking as the music stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid that Mr. Blizzard had a little "incident" in the backstage." He marked a pause to let the crowd boo and looked at the ref. "Therefore, it is your duty, Mr. Referee, to start counting until Mr. Blizzard join us, or I will win by forfait."

After hesitation, the ref started counting.

"1!

2!

3!

4!

5!"

The crowd started chanting: "Come on, Jushin!"

"6!

7!

8!

9!

10!"

The ref called for the bell.

"The winner of this match by forfait and still UCW Submission Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd booed as Brooklyn was pretty happy.

Suddenly, Jushin jumped from the entrance. He was different though as he was not wearing his mark but red face paint with a Japanese sign in white on his forehead.

He quickly ran into the ring, jumped on Brooklyn and started punching and headbutting him like crazy. Afterward, he applied a Underhook Piledriver to him. The ref tried to calm him, only to receve a Superkick from the wrestler.

He then took the Submission title and stood over Brooklyn before screaming: "I'M CRAZY BLIZZARD AND THIS BELT WILL BE MINE!"

The crowd cheered for him.

"Crazy Blizzard? What is this joke?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure; Brooklyn won't beat this guy easily." Bobby added.

"Yeah and stay with us as the final match between Martin Freund and TJ Skill for the UCW Epix Heavyweight is coming right after this commercial break."


	9. Chapter 9

The Special announcer Glenn Quill was in the ring.

The bell rang three times before he started the speech.

"Laaadies and gentlemen, it's time for the UCW Cooler December Main Event!"

The crowd cheered.

"Tonight, the UCW will witness history as the heabyweight belt will be defended between two of the greatest athletes in sports entertainement of today!"

The crowd cheered again.

"The main event of tonight is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship of the world! ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd chanted: "Yes!"

"For the thousands of fans into this arena, LET'S GET READY TO WRESTLLLLLLLLE!" He said with leaving the ring.

 **(Every Breath You Take by The Police starts playing)**

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered for the young wrestler as he slowly walked toward the ring, clapping in fans' hands on the way. He then jumped inside the ring with the ropes before showing the TJ sign with his glooves.

 **(Head Crusher by Megadeth starts playing)**

"And the champion, from Spit, Croatia, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

Red, white and blue fireworks went off before Martin calmly arrived on the stage with his head down. He then crossed his arms above his head while showing "horns" with his fingers. He walked into the ring and gave the belt to the ref before looking at TJ.

The two wrestlers looked into each's face and, as soon as the ref called for the bell, TJ started attacking Martin like crazy, pinning him in the corner. The ref made him step back after so many attacks.

He then charged into a corner splash, only for Martin to move out of the way and let him crash on the turnbuckle which stunned him.

Suddeny, as he turned around, Martin surprised him with a Crossface. TJ quickly grabbed the ropes to break the submission hold.

Martin then got him back up and pushed him in the ropes to lift TJ and be greeted by a Jumping Dropkick which knocked him out of the ring. He then ran into the ropes and charged outide on Martin with a Suicide Drive which knocked him down.

He looked at the crowd and screamed "Who's the best? I'm the best!" before dragging Martin back in the ring. He waited on the apron for him to turn around before jumping on the top rope toward him and being greeted with an Uppercut in mid-air.

He followed with an Edge-O-Matic and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He placed TJ in a corner and went the the opposite one before charging into him with a punch. He ran back to the opposite corner, but TJ followed him and surprised him with a jumping clothesline. He followed with a Suplex, rolled back and applied a second Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Martin got back up with the ropes, TJ charged at him, but he lowered the top rope, making him fall outside. Martin then went on the apron and waited for TJ to turn around before charging and jumping on him with a Diving DDT.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

After taking back from the high-risk move, Martin brought TJ back into the ring ad climbed a top turnbuckle. He tapped on his elbow before jumping in a Diving Elbow Drop, but TJ lifted his knees and his elbow landed on them.

As he was holding his elbow in pain, TJ surprised him from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ took Martin on a top turnbuckle and tried to Suplex him, but he resisted. He then managed to push TJ down before jumping on him with a Blockbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin sighed at TJ's resiliance and took him on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry position. Suddenly, TJ broke free and grabbed him into a Sleeper Hold. After a moment, Martin broke free by running and let himself fall on his back (I never understood why wrestlers never do that).

As the two wrestlers were laying on the floor, the crowd chanted : "Let's go, Martin/TJ Skill!"

Once the two of them were back on their feet, their started exchanging punches Eventually, Martin got the upper hand and was about to deliver a clothesline which TJ dodged and replied with a Pelé Kick. Martin fallen on the floor and TJ followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ couldn't believe Martin kicked out. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

TJ rolled outon the apron and watched Martin weakly getting back on his feet. Once he turned around, TJ jumped on the rope for his Superman Punch, but Martin grabbed him on his shoulders and applied a running Attitude Adjustment followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin tried to apply hs Headcrusher on TJ, but he managed to counter with a Blue Thunder Bomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

This tme, TJ tried to apply his Skill Clash on Martin, but he managed to break free and pushed TJ on the ref which accidentally knocked him out. He then kicked TJ in the stomach and applied his Headcrusher for good and followed with the pin.

However, the ref was knocked out and couldn't count the pin. Martin realized it and checked after the ref to wake him up.

Suddenly, Mr. Alex, the boss of UCW, arrived toward the ring with a whisky bottle. He then entered the ring and, to everybody's shock, smashed the bottle behind Martin's head, knocking him out.

The crowd chanted: "What the fuck?!" as Mr. Alex left the ring like if nothing happened. After a moment, TJ managed to get back up and grabbed Martin to apply his Skill Clash followed by the pin. The ref, who justly regained counsciousness counted the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

Everybody was in shock.

"Here is your winner and the new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL"

"What?! What just happen?!" Joey asked as the ref brought the world title to an exhausted TJ Skill.

"You need to see to believe it; the boss just costed Martin Freund the world title!" Bobby said.

Mr. Alex then entered the ring and shook hands with TJ before lifitng his arms with the belt in the air.

"Can you believe it? TJ Skill just sold out to Mr. Alex for the most prestigious belt of this company!" Joey said.

"I'm sure Martin will have a big word to say after taking back from this bottle smash. Thanks for joining us tonight, ladies and gentlemen. This was UCW Cooler December!" Joey said as the show closed on Mr. Alex and TJ Skill standing over Martin Freund.


End file.
